Because Ron was blind
by KoreanNinjaable
Summary: Hermione tries to capture Ron's attention, but instead, she get's Draco's. She's not complaining though, because she finds that Draco is an amazing kisser. Previously a one-shot; now a full on story!
1. Chapter 1: Seducing Ronald Weasley

**Title: ** Because Ron was blind

**Summary: **Hermione tries to capture Ron's attention, but instead, she get's Draco's. She's not complaining though, because she finds that Draco is an amazing kisser.

**Disclaimer:** I never got the point of a disclaimer; it's a fanfiction, so of course I don't own anything.

**AN: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, ever. It started off as a really annoying plot bunny that kept attacking me, but now that I fed it a carrot and wrote it his story, he seems to be satisfied. Currently, this story is a One Shot, but that can change later on. So, without further adieu, here's Because Ron was blind.**

* * *

><p>Hermione had devised the most bullet proof plan yet. She slipped on a blood red crop top, which revealed just enough of her ample bosom, and just enough of her tan, flat stomach. She paired it with a pair of frayed, distressed, grey denim short shorts, which displayed her long, tanned, toned legs. She put on some make-up as well, something the normal Hermione Granger would not do. She tied her hair into a neat ponytail, leaving some hair out to frame her face. She put on her black pumps and analyzed herself in the full length mirror. She had to admit, she looked sexy. Smiling at herself, Hermione dissapparated to the Ministry of Magic.<p>

Her plan was going very well. All she had left to do was to walk into his office and start a flirtatious conversation. She walked down the halls of the Ministry with her head held high and wearing a confident grin. Several older witches gave her odd looks, while many of the wizards gave her an appreciative stare or a low whistle. Yes, Ronald Weasley would have to be blind if he didn't notice Hermione now.

Hermione arrived at the Auror's office, where she was told that Ron, along with Draco and Harry, were having lunch. She decided to settle in Ron's office and wait for his return.

When the three Aurors entered the office a few minutes later, the look on their faces were priceless. Harry looked very shocked, as if someone had just told him that he forgot to destroy one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Draco's expression told her he was equally as shocked, but soon after, he put on an amused smirk and gave her a suggestive wink, which Hermione smiled at. Ronald, however, seemed to be totally oblivious to what Hermione was wearing, and greeted her normally.

"Oh. Hello Hermione. What brings you?" he asked casually. Hermione inwardly sighed. How thick can he be?

"I wanted to know if we could do something on Friday. We haven't seen each other in a long time, let alone do anything." It was true, Ron always seemed to get called for unexpected missions, and when he wasn't fighting dark wizards, Hermione was stuck in her bookstore, tending to customers.

"Well, I don't know yet. Hey Harry, are we doing anything Friday?" Ron turned to ask him, but Harry seemed to be stuck in his state of shock. "Harry, I asked you something. Harry? What's wrong Harry?"

Merlin, how dense is Ronald?

"He's in a state of shock, Weasley," Draco said coolly, "He can't hear you." He walked over to where Harry was paralyzed, and proceeded to slap him across his face, hard. Harry seemed to finally be knocked out of his daze, and brought his fist to punch Malfoy across the face, equally as hard.

Hermione watched this exchange, not knowing what to do. But before they could break out into a full on fist battle, Ron spoke up again.

"Harry, are we doing anything Friday?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He replied, turning is attention away from Draco and looking at Ron. His cheek was red, but it wasn't as red as Malfoy's.

"Great. Me and Harry will meet you at Three Broomsticks on Friday at 7. Malfoy could come along if he wants to." Ron said enthusiastically. After the war, the hostility between the Golden Trio and Malfoy seemed to disappear, and instead, there was something bordering between acquaintances and friends.

Hermione sighed again, inwardly. Ron must be very dense. She put on a fake smile to cover her disappointment and nodded. "I guess I won't get a date with Ron after all." She thought to herself.

"Okay, sounds great. See you guys Friday." Hermione said in a false cheery tone. She left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Draco watched this event with amusement. Granger went out of her way for the Weasel, and he was too thick to notice. He must be blind not see how amazing Granger looked, or how willing she was. What straight man can take his eyes off of Hermione in this state?<p>

Right after Hermione had left; he quickly excused himself and went after her.

He walked quickly to catch up to her, and when he did, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled them into an empty corridor.

Hermione let out a small gasp of surprise, and turned around to face her captor. She was met with Draco's seductive smirk as he pulled her closer to him. She could smell his musky, woodsy scent and couldn't help but close her eyes and inhale more of it. This increased Malfoy's ego, as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Granger, I must admit, you look very appealing. Too bad Weasley is too dumb to see it. I, on the other hand, wish to make you mine." He brought his lips down to hers and passionately kissed her. Hermione couldn't help but respond to his demanding kiss, and soon, she forgot everything but the perfect lips pressed against hers and the tongue invading her mouth.

She pulled away, needing some air. She was blushing fiercely, which made Draco smirk once more at her cute appearance.

"How about you go to Three Broomsticks on Friday, as my date?" He proposed. But before Hermione could answer, Draco leaned down once again and captured her lips once more. It was then Hermione realized that Ron wasn't worth her time, but Draco was. She should thank Ronald for his blindness, because if it wasn't for that, she wouldn't be kissing Draco Malfoy right now. And damn, Malfoy's an bloody great kisser.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know, not the most creative plot ever, but hey, it's my first fanfiction, cut me a break. ; ) Anyways, thanks for reading : ) Please leave a review! I really would like to know you think. Constructive criticism is valued. I was really iffy about this, but I'm publishing this for the sake of publishing it. I know, I know, the beginning's totally different from the end, but this story really didn't have a plot, it was just a fail attempt to make you chuckle. Well, hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Up Granger

**Chapter two: **Picking up Granger

**Disclaimer: I still don't see the point in this, but I don't own anything. **

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added to their favourites! It really means a lot to me! (: Reviews make my writing better, and I take everything to account! After a lot of thinking, I've decided to write this story with five chapters. I'm sorry I took so long for this, but I wanted to be absolutely certain. And it really didn't help that I had HUGE writer's block. Plus, school is drowning me. So, for everyone that reviewed, I left a little something at the bottom, don't forget to read that. Without further excuses, here is: Because Ron was blind, chapter two: Picking up Granger. **

The ticking sound from the muggle clock was the only sound that filled the room. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

Hermione sat in the living room of her apartment, having a heated staring contest with said clock. It seemed to be moving quite too slowly for her liking. She looked away, breaking the intimate eye contact with the "slowly" ticking object, and began to entertain herself until Draco was to arrive at 6:30. She began to do the first thing she did when she got bored. Hermione started thinking.

Her mind replayed the events of the week. After her failed attempt to "seduce" Ronald Billius Weasley, her week had been surprisingly busy. Her bookstore was bustling, for Hogwarts would be starting in a month. Hermione would often open the store a few hours earlier, and a few hours later than usual, just to compete with Flourish and Blotts. She rarely had time to spend for herself, so Friday came as a relief.

Now that she thought of it, Draco and Hermione haven't seemed to have spoken to one another during the past week. After her "encounter" with him in the Ministry corridor, they went back to their usual routine of ignoring each other's presence. Now, it wasn't that Hermione hated Draco, but it gets really awkward when your crush's co-worker/friends makes out with you in the dark.

Hermione's mind started on the confusing, dramatic topic of Draco. "Why hasn't he called?" "Did that intense kiss and proposal mean nothing?" "What is our relationship even?" "Is he just using me?" "What if he just forgot?" "What if he forgot about today?" "Then I got all dressed up for nothing! That no good, dirty, bast-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on door. She went to go open it, anticipating Draco, but instead, Luna stood there. She was wearing her "normal" clothing, consisting of blue, yellow, and purple striped leggings, a neon pink dress and shoes, as well as her rhubarb earrings.

"Hello Hermione. I hope you don't mind that I showed up so unexpectedly, but a hoard of nargles came into my home, and demanded to become rulers. I couldn't handle it so I came here." Luna said sadly in her wispy tone.

"Uhh. Sorry Luna, but I'm meeting someone tonight. Could you possibly take… err… refuge at Ginny's?" Hermione proposed hopefully.

"Are you meeting Draco?" Luna wondered suddenly.

Taken by surprise, Hermione asked a bit too quickly; "How did you know?"

Luna craned her head back to look around the hall. Returning her gaze to Hermione, she responded; "Well, he's standing down there."

As if Hermione thought Luna was lying, she leaned out the door frame to see Draco standing casually against the wall, a smirk plastered on his face. He winked at her and Hermione felt her face grow warm and her knees go weak. He started walking down the hall towards the two girls.

Draco POV;

I've been standing in this hallway for the past half hour, waiting to pick up Granger. Call me stupid, but I was nervous, okay! It's not everyday I bring a perfectionist like her out on a date! You know, most girls I ask are too awestruck by my looks, that they don't realize I'm late. For Hermione, I have to be on time.

At least, I was until that damned Lovegood appeared.

Apparently, her wild imagination took over, and kicked her out of her own house. How pathetic. I'm even surprised that that stupid girl made it into Ravenclaw. If I was the Sorting Hat, I would have sorted her in Hufflepuff. Idiot.

Feeling my right leg start to ache, I lean against the wall, ignoring the fact that it was touched by other Muggles. At that moment, Granger stuck her head out of her apartment. Giving her my patented smirk, and a wink, she whipped her head back, face flushed.

Damn she was cute like that.

Still smirking, I start walking toward the duo. It's time to save the damsel in distress.

"Sorry Lovegood. I'm taking Hermione tonight." I stated.

"Its fine," Luna said wistfully, "I'll just go to George." and with that, she dissapparated.

Huh, her and Weasley. The live half of the twins I mean. Who knew?

Extending out my hand, I take in her appearance. She's wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, with a belted flowy white tank top, and a long, grey cardigan thrown on top.

She takes her hand in mine, and I kiss it. "You look beautiful today, Ms. Granger." I state, truthfully.

Blushing, she hits me. "You sounded like a House Elf just then."

"Ouch. That hurt my feelings," I joke, feigning a look of hurt. "Can you kiss them better?" I ask suggestively.

"I highly doubt I can kiss feelings." She retorts, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Let's see." I say as I lean in to close the gap between us. My lips are on hers now, and right away, she responds to my kiss. Her mouth tastes so sweet and inviting, I can't stop kissing her. We stand there, for a few minutes, holding hands, locking lips. Soon, she pulls away, panting.

"Are your feelings better?" She asks, breathlessly.

"Much better, thank you." I reply, giving her a smile.

"Shouldn't we go Draco?"

"Yes we should, Hermione."

With that, we apparated to Three Broomsticks, where the rest of the Golden Trio were awaiting our arrival.

**Aye! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry again for the long wait! I hope this made up for it? No? Okay then… Sorry if this chapter's writing style was much more different than in Chapter 1. I really couldn't help it. I'm getting more serious now. (Not that I wasn't serious before.)**

**Review Talk Time! (:**

**Random Stranger**: I'm glad you liked it! I'm writing it as a five or more chapter story. Does that count as a full story?

**WriterChic6**: Oh my goodness! Does this mean I'm actually funny? (: I actually read your story a while back (before I had this account), and it was really good! Although I don't like Lily/Severus, you wrote it really well. I'm looking forward to reading more! Xoxo.

**MyFatherwillhearboutthis**: Thank you so much! The last chapter was kind of rushed, wasn't it? Well, practise makes perfect I guess! (:

**Mrs. Theodore Nott**: Even though Ron wasn't in this chapter, I won't tell. Ahaa, the idea of a gay Ron always cracks me up. (Maybe it's because I imagine a gay Ron as Potter Pals' Dumbledore.)

**Violent Moon**: It made you laugh too? & although I considered making it a three shot, I realized while writing this chapter, a three shot wouldn't contain all my ideas I planned out. Thank you anyways for the suggestion!

**Tara**: I'm glad you think that! Thanks!

**Anonymous**: Thank you so much for your help! I really couldn't catch those mistakes, but they're fixed now. As for the characterization of Hermione, I figured that since my Ron is slightly more dense than usual, I needed for Hermione to dress a bit more out there, just to ensure she had his attention. I'm sorry if it was a tad too OOC. I'll really consider that next time I write! Thank you so much! (: xoxo.

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy: **Thank you so much for your support and review! (:

**iLoveYouXx3**: Yay! I'm continuing the story! (: and there's going to be even more kissing, so more blushing for you!

**DracoxHermioneALWAYS**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! More chapters you get then! (: Oh, my, I thought my humour was dry, but quirky is a lot better.

**Idealis07**: Thank you so much for your support! I'm really glad you liked it! (: I guess I should have a bit more confidence then? And I'll work on my grammar. Or, get a Beta.

**JaneA202**: I'm glad you liked the plot! The story is getting longer, so there will be a lot of maybes. d:

**Thank you once again for all the reviews. I'm really grateful for them! Also, thank you to everyone who added to their favourites and story alerts! It really means a lot to me! *gets teary eyed*. I hope you guys continue with me on this story, Because Ron was blind. **


	3. Chapter 3: Friday at Three Broomsticks

**Chapter three: **the Friday at Three Broomsticks

**Disclaimer: I'm still writing this, so what you expect?**

**AN: Thank you once again, to everyone who added this story to their story favourites, and added me as a favourite author. I haven't updated in a while because I was feeling a bit unmotivated, and the amount of reviews were also not very encouraging. (Not to sound like a review hog, but the more you guys review, the fast I update!) Okay, so here it is, Chapter three, the Friday at Three Broomsticks. **

"Hermione!" a familiar voice calls out from the loud, bustling restaurant. I look around to find the owner of the voice, and my eyes meet a grinning Ronald waving me over to the table like a mad man. I smile, though he may be very dense; he's still the same goofy Ron. I stifle a laugh, watching Ginny try to him calm down.

"Ronald! You are embarrassing us! Look! Everyone's watching us, you thick bloke." She fusses in a shrill, Molly like matter.

As I walk over to the table, Draco grabs my hand, causing me to whip my head around to look at his face. He's smirking arrogantly, like he did back at Hogwarts. Flustered, I lead him over to the table, currently occupied by an annoyed Ginny, an amused Harry, and an overjoyed Ronald.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said, getting up from his seat to give the bushy haired witch a hug. "Draco." He gave an acknowledging nod, extending out his hand. I guess Harry is still angry at Draco for that tiny brawl earlier that week, because normally, they'd be joking about their appearances by now. But Draco took his hand and shook it anyways.

"Sorry, mate." Draco apologized as he broke off the handshake.

"S'alright, it wasn't a big deal anyways." Harry shrugged casually.

Ginny and Ron greeted us in the same fashion, but when the prior pulled back, she had noticed we were still holding hands.

After they were all seated, Ginny inquired with a knowing smile; "Am I missing anything between you two?" Oh I knew she would notice. Harry, Ron and Draco stopped mid-conversation to hear my response, and I could tell they were all equally interested.

"No, nothing big really." I reply nonchalantly.

"If kissing in a dark corridor is nothing big, then I agree with her completely." Ron burst from his seat like a rocket.

"What in Godric's name do you mean, Malfoy?" He asks, fiercely. I resist the urge to slam my face into the table. Why can't Malfoy shut his mouth for even a minute!

* * *

><p>Draco POV:<p>

Watching Weasley yelling at me, red in the face, fuming, was strangely nostalgic, and also, very funny.

"I meant exactly what I said." I retort, watching him visibly turn redder, if even possible. In a matter of seconds it looked as if his hair and his face were of the same colour, and as if his head was to explode. This'll be a very entertaining night.

* * *

><p>Harry, watching the event unravel closely in front of him, finally spoke up. "Hermione; care to elaborate on what Draco said?"<p>

She opened and closed her mouth several times, closely resembling a goldfish, trying to find any words in her defense. She could see from across the table that Ron was fuming, waiting for a proper explanation, Harry was concerned, and Draco had that damned smirk on his face once again.

"Don't worry about him; he's being his usual prat-like self." At these words, Ron calmed down, Harry accepted this answer after a lot of mulling over and skepticism and Draco's eyes twinkled with amusement. He let this comment slide, because he knew he'll make her pay later on, in the evening.

"So, how's-"Ginny's question died mid-sentence as an annoying, high pitched voice squealed from the front entrance.

"OMG WON WON! IS THAT REALLY YOU! "

**AN: Ooh. My first attempt at a cliffy ending. Not as dramatic, but you know, one must try to know. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please review! Sorry for the really short chapter! I'm starting chapter four now, so I'll upload in like, two, three weeks maybe? Constructive criticism is valued, reviews are loved, and favourites are wonderful. (:**

**Review Talk Time! (:  
><strong>

**MapleTreeway: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Your welcome love. And nice choice for a name there. From MarioKart, I presume?

**BlueSmartiesRule: **Thank you so much! Yes, I know it was a little rushed, sorry. $: But thank you. I do try my best! (:

**Violent Moon: **Aw, thank you! And yes, I wish it would happen in real life too. *sigh* **  
><strong>

**Lectoris Aliquam:** Thank you! Was this chapter worth the wait?


End file.
